


Strider: Best served with cake.

by PaigyPie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Fucking, Food Play, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave strider and you have been planning this surprise party for, like, ever. During your SBURB session it seemed like every fricking day was John Egbert’s’ birthday and now that the game is over and they got out of that shit alive, you want to do something special for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise, Surprise!

Your name is Dave strider and you have been planning this surprise party for, like, ever. During your SBURB session it seemed like every fricking day was John Egbert’s’ birthday and now that the game is over and they got out of that shit alive, you want to do something special for him. The plan goes, Jade and Rose keep him distracted from the fact that you’re not at the party and you make your entrance inside the stupidly large cake that you got papa Egbert to make. Simple enough. 

The day of the party things don’t go exactly the way you think they would. You’re standing outside the Egbert house in a pair of red briefs; you don’t want to get any of your sick threads covered in cake, about to climb inside of a giant ass cake. What they don’t tell you in the movies is that the cake that the stripper jumps out of is made of wood, so here you sit on the spongy filling of a cake, jam seeping into your tighty whities praying to god that this works.

Suddenly you feel the cake start to move underneath you. Wow, you think, this is really happening. You’re gonna do this. You can hear the muffled sounds of the party goers singing Happy Birthday to John. You feel bad for missing it but that quickly gets pushed aside as butterflies start to flutter in your stomach. You’re nervous to say the least. What if he doesn’t like it, or worse what if you scare him? But those thoughts immediately disperse because you hear the signal you and papa Egbert discussed. With a quick thrust from your legs you push up through the thin top of the cake, topping flying everywhere.

“Happy Birthday Egbert.” You practically scream as you fly through the top of the cake. Bits of filling and icing and cake are stuck all over your body. You shiver slightly as the cool breeze slices over your mostly naked body and you take time to appreciate the look of surprise and confusion on Johns face.

Your name is John Egbert and you have no idea what just happened.


	2. Finger licking good

You're certain of one thing. Your name is John Egbert. Everything else is kind of blur to you.

Today is your birthday and your best bros threw you an amazing surprise party, but the biggest surprise of the evening just jumped out of your birthday cake in nothing but red briefs. You have to admit, the sight of Dave Strider half naked, covered in cake, is really fucking hot. You tilt your head down to hide the blush that is turning you cheeks a nice rose colour. 

"Dave, what the hell man?" You are so glad that your voice didn't squeak.

"I know right. It's the best surprise in the history of the universe right." The stupid Strider isn't making things better. Oh god, no. Why, why did he just have to lick some of it off of his fingers?

"You wish Strider.” You’re still looking at the ground, to afraid to look directly at you cake covered friend. This is just like him, ever since you told him that you were indeed a homosexual, he’s been doing increasingly flirty / raunchy things. Like last week when you were at his house he lent over your lap to grab his Pepsi can, in the process he rubbed his arm against your crotch.

“Pfft. Egbert please, this is the best surprise you could have wished for.” The blond boy is smirking straight at you. Almost challenging you to say something but you won’t indulge him.

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Go and get cleaned up so we can resume celebrating my birth.” You give an awkward chuckle and someone thankfully turns the music back on. Dave is sauntering up the stairs and you can’t help that your eyes follow his every move, watching the way his shoulder muscles tense when he reaches for the railing. No snap out of it, you tell yourself, he is your best friend you can’t be watching him like that. 

Not even two minutes later you hear Dave’s voice calling your name from up stairs. “What do you want Dave?” You yell back at him, not wanting to venture to the top floor. 

“I need you to show me how to turn on your stupid shower. The knob is stiff and won’t turn.” OMG, he had to fricking word it like that didn’t he. You’d bet anything that he did it on purpose, just to mess with you or make you blush, well it worked but you’d never tell him that.

“I’ll be up in a second.” You slowly walk up the stairs, putting both feet on each step before climbing the next one.”

“I don’t know how long your seconds go for Egbert but here on planet Strider they go a little faster.” Dave’s voice wavered a little, you heard it with your own to ears, the cool kid’s voice wavered. You have no idea why though.

“Shut up Dave, I’ll get there when I get there.” You call back hoping your voice doesn't betray you like Dave’s did. You finally reach the top of the stairs; you take a moment before walking to the bathroom at the end of the hall. You knock on the door and wait for Dave’s answer. When he doesn't say anything for a good half a minute you open the door slightly just to check if he was in there, and oh fucking boy is he in there.

The tall blond is currently standing naked in front of your bathroom mirror slowly, painstakingly slowly, wiping cake and icing off of himself. You lean a in a little closer to get a better look and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING. This is your best friend stop staring at his penis. But you can’t help it because the stupid Strider just wiped some icing of his dick and fucking put it in his mouth. Your dick is twitching at the sight, making a bulge at the front of your shorts.

Dave abandons the wash cloth he’d been using to scrape away the pieces of cake and continues to now gather it onto his fingers and lick it away. If anything it is his fault you slide your hand into the front of your shorts, he is the one sucking on his index finger making wet noises that you’re sure only you can hear. 

You palm yourself through your underwear, getting yourself fully erect. The sexy fucking Strider if running his entire hand up his chest now, licking each individual finger making, oh my god he just moaned. You’re about ready to cum in your pants but you hold out, rubbing your erection lightly. You can see from your crack in the door that Dave’s dick is getting hard. You fight the urge to burst through the door and lick the icing off of his perfectly toned abdomen. And that’s when you hear it. It’s soft but loud enough for you to hear. Your name, just John, escaping breathily from Dave’s lips.

“Come in. You don’t have to knock.” He is literally staring straight at you. You with one hand still rubbing against your rock hard dick. You push the door open and start forward pulling your hand out of your pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters I'm not very good at writing long ones yet.


	3. All teeth and charm

Your name is Dave Strider and you don’t think this night could go any better. You had heard the birthday knock quietly and you thought it was the perfect opportunity to test the waters, although licking icing off your dick was sort of more for your own pleasure than to turn John on. When you saw the dork enters with his hand still in his pants most of the blood in your body rushed straight to your crotch. To think that John was touching himself to the sight of you was so fucking hot that you’re surprised you haven’t already pushed him up against the bathroom wall.

“See something you like, Egbert?” You are glad that you perfected the poker face and smooth tone x2 combo years ago. You can practically feel you cool kid gambit rising as you talk. “Because I definitely see something I like.” You wink behind your glasses more for your sake then his because, of course, he can’t see it. You can see John’s entire face go red as he looks up at you through his glasses. 

“I only came up because you said you needed help with the tap.” Bless him his voice is trembling. “Oh but you stayed for the show didn’t you Egbert. I don’t think many people rub they’re dick to the sight of their best bro cleaning up. Although I’d love to see how you clean up. Without clothes of course.” You take a couple of steps towards him and when he doesn't back up you close the distance between the two of you.

“I do alright I guess. Nothing compared to you.” He looks up at you and the little fucker smirks. A full blown almost Strider worthy smirk. You can’t control yourself any more. You lower you head and kiss the brown haired boy straight on the lips. He almost instantly responds, kissing you back, and despite his buck teeth he is one hell of a kisser. You flick your tongue against his bottom lip, trying to get him to open his plush lips. He is hesitant but after a second he lets you in.

It’s sloppy and full of teeth clashing but god damn it is the best kiss you have ever experienced in your life. You soon let your hands wonder, you start by trailing them down his well defined back down to his sweet ass. You squeeze his plush rump like it’s the last thing you will ever feel again. John reacts by thrusting forward and you can feel his erection pressing into your thigh and the thought of him hard for you has you moaning into his mouth. You adjust yourself by bending you knees so you’re equal height with him and you thrust your hips to meet his, your erection pushing against his in a blissful moment of friction. 

“Fuck… Dave… Oh god.” John mumbles between kisses and you can’t help but smile. You repeat the action again and again until the sensation of John’s pants against you unclothed dick becomes too uncomfortable. You remove your hands from his ass and promptly start to remove his pants. Due to your amazing Strider skill you have them off in no time, John helped a little by kicking them off once you had pushed them past his knees, and you are confronted with John’s brief clad erection.

You’re name is John Egbert and this feels great. Once Dave got your pants off and started frotting against you again you swear nothing could feel better. Your dick is leaking pre-cum into your briefs and you could care less, you just want Dave to be closer to you. You make it happen by sliding you hand between your bodies and grasping his dick. It feels so thick and hot in your hands and you can feel trails of icing getting smudged as you slowly stroke it. And as you rub your hand upwards along Dave’s shaft you hear the most delicious sound you have ever heard in your life. Dave moans right next to your ear, a deep throaty sound that has you panting hard. 

“Dave…. I need you… closer.” You realize the request is ridiculous because you are basically flush up against each other but it’s true you need to be close to him. To feel his heart beat against your chest, and know that yours is thumping at the same crazy pace. You take your hand off of his penis and quickly discard of your briefs chucking them across the bathroom. You hiss quietly as the cool air hits your dick and a shiver runs up your spine. Before you can even think about grasping your own length, Dave is rubbing his dick up against yours, slicking it slightly with his pre-cum. You can’t contain yourself, you moan into Dave’s ear and start to pant his name.

“Oh god Egbert you are so fucking hot.” Dave is rubbing against you a little harder now, but maintaining steady pace. “You have no idea how often I’ve thought about us doing this and so much more.” He starts to suck on your ear lobe as your face goes read. You realize that Dave has wanted this for what seems to like a very long time and he has probably jacked off to the thought of you. Oh wow now you’re getting light headed but Dave brings you back to reality by running his hands over your ass and pulling your cheeks apart. 

“Have you.. e. ever thought about f-fucking me?” You are genuinely curious about it and you think now is as good a time as any to ask.

“All the fucking time. How can I not when you come on to video chat in nothing but your fucking tight ass briefs and flaunt your fucking body at me. Practically begging me to imagine you naked, with my cock buried in your ass.” He growls it all low in your ear and you think you’re going to cum just from that.

“Well now is your chance Strider.” Your voice breaks a little and you don’t fully understand the consequences of what you just said but oh god would you love for him to bend you over and pound you. Now all you can do is stare up at his shocked face and smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so the next chapter will probably be the sex but have some nice sex talk and frottage.


	4. Improper use of a shower

You’re Dave Strider and your dick is so hard right now. You also can’t believe John Egbert is offering to let you bury your dick in his ass. You move your head so you are face to face and you look down at him a question taking form on your lips. You never get to ask that question because John is pulling your head down and smashing your lips together.

You drag Egbert away from the wall and lean him against the bench. You break the kiss first and spin him around to face the mirror, with his ass towards you. You slowly drag your hands over what you can only describe as the plushest rump you have ever felt, and you've felt some pretty plush rumps before. You’re just about to slide your hand between his cheeks but before you can even lift your hand John is spinning around and falling to his knees.

You look down into his sky blue eyes. You can feel his hot breath against your cock and you know what question his eyes are asking. You answer by simply pushing your hips forward and nudging your dick against his slightly parted lips. John accepts your answer and with a visibly shaking hand grabs the base of your cock and licks a hot wet stripe from your balls to your leaking head. You can’t help but moan his name out softly, the word feeling so right on your lips. He does this a couple more times and on the third lick he covers your tip with his mouth. You look down at him and he is staring straight at you. His glasses are a little fogged up but he is meeting your gaze as he lowers his mouth to take more of your dick in, and you would be lying if you said that isn't the hottest thing you have ever seen in your whole damn life. 

You moan again as he hollows his cheeks around you and flicks his tongue over your slit. “John—J—John you’re so fucking hot, oh- oh fucking god.” Words just tumble out of your mouth as he lowers his mouth over your dick nearly taking your whole cock in before he starts gagging. You run your fingers through his hair and latch onto the pitch black locks, tugging at it lightly to make him come off of your dick.

Still using John’s hair as leverage you drag him off of his knees, onto his feet and you kiss him. Not the way you kissed before but slow and careful, tasting yourself and the sweet taste of icing on his lips and tongue. “Why did you stop me Dave?” John pants into your mouth. You pull back and look him straight in the eyes. “Cause I wanna cum in your ass not your mouth.” You try for a smirk and if the moan that leaves John’s lips is any proof that it worked then you've done well. 

John pushes against you till your back is against the cool glass of the shower. You gasp at the sudden drop in temperature and try to push forward so you are no longer touching it. You are stopped by John’s weight pressing against you. He kisses you deeply, running his tongue along your hard palate. John eases off pulling, not only you but, the shower door forward. You can see where this is going and you reluctantly detach yourself from John and jump into the shower. He follows.

Your name is John Egbert and you’re trying to find the right water temperature. You slowly fiddle with the shower taps trying to get a temperature that isn't going to freeze you or burn you alive. Once you've got it you ease yourself under the spray of water and hold out your hand to Dave. He takes your hand and you drag him forward under the water. You move your face in close to his, moving in as if to kiss him, his breath hot on your lips. Neither of you move in for the kiss you just stand there, running your hands over each other, washing the icing away, relishing the intimacy of the moment. You run your left hand from the small of Dave’s back up to the base of his skull, playing and pulling at the hair there. Just before you close the gap between the two of you, you whisper, “I love you.” Before he can answer you smack your lips together.

You maintain your grip on Dave’s hair as you frott up against him, your erections sliding together, hot and wet. You move your lips along Dave’s jaw, placing open mouth kisses along his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin leaving tiny marks behind. Dave moans above you as you suck hard at the sensitive spot at the conjunction of his neck and shoulder. As you keep mouthing his pale skin, Dave reaches down behind you to run his hand between your ass cheeks. You push back against him, gasping at the sensation of his hands on you. Before he can even tease your hole you reach over to the shower wall and grab the lube you keep behind your shampoo. You open it one handed and squirt a generous amount on his hand.

You hiss as Dave circles your hole with his index finger. You push back on his finger forcing the tip inside you. “Eager much?” Dave breathes into your neck.

“ Aren't you?” You lift your head to look into his eyes and push back further impaling yourself on his finger. His eyes are wide open looking at you as you moan his name.

“Shit John…. For a virgin you are looser than I imagined you’d be.” Dave mutters as he starts to crook his finger inside you.

“Dave…. I keep lube in my shower….. What do you think I use it for?” You don’t meet his eyes this time because you are too busy moaning into his shoulder as he inserts another finger. 

“Wow I never thought you were such a little slut.” You weakly hit his shoulder too busy riding his fingers to care much about what he is saying. Both of you stop talking for the next few minutes as you fuck Dave’s fingers, both just huffing and moaning and too caught up in the moment to even think about saying anything. 

After a few pumps with four fingers you decide you’re ready and pull at Dave’s wrist. He removes his fingers and you turn around and brace your forearms against the far wall, away from the water. You hear the lube cap pop and the distinct sound of Dave rubbing himself. You bow your back and present your ass to him. 

Your name is Dave Strider and you are about to fuck your best friend. You line the head of your length up with his entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, push in. Once the entirety of your head is inside you take one of your hands and run it along the curve of John’s back. You can feel his tight muscles under his skin, straining to keep his back in such an arched position. 

“Relax.” You whisper into his ear as you lean forward, causing more of your dick to slide inside of him. You relish in the moan that escapes his lips. Eager to hear him moan like that again you slide in until you’re completely sheathed by John’s ass. Once you reach your hilt John throws his head back and moans so hungrily he could rival any porn star. You wait for him to adjust around you. It takes a minute for him to twist his head around and nod at you. 

You slowly pull out, gasping at the overwhelming sensation of John’s tight muscle around you. You’re not even halfway out when you push back in, a little faster now. Once you’re back to your hilt you can hear John saying something. “What’s that?”

“Faster…. I’m not going to break Dave.” John hisses through his teeth. To prove his point he pulls forward and then rapidly pushes himself back onto your cock. You gape down at John, riding your dick unable to do much but mumble profanities and meet his thrusts.

It’s not long before you can feel your orgasm building. You lean forward still meeting John’s thrusts and grab his neglected cock. You can feel it twitch in your hand as you start to rub it in time to your thrusts. After a couple dozen pumps of your fist you can feel John tightening around you. You bury you length into him and pull out slowly, you do this three or four times, continuing to pump him rapidly. 

Very soon after John throws his head back and practically screams your name, cum streaking the wall and floor in front of him, very little of it getting on your hand. You stroke him through his orgasm and thrust roughly into his ass. Not too long after you’re spilling yourself into him.

You pull out and watch as your spunk slides out after you. “That was so hot.” You breathe out heavily.

“Tell me about it.” John groans as he straightens up and turns to face you.

You smirk at him, “I love you too.” You state and kiss him. You can hear only silence in the house below you, signifying that the party is long over. “Wanna go get dry and cuddle.” You say against his lips

“ Fuck yeah” And a smile are his only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Also thank you for reading my first fanfiction!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so I'm really excited to put it up.  
> The prompt was given to me by a friend over tumblr.


End file.
